Guilty Pleasures
by sais sera
Summary: AU]During the middle of the night, Kagome was attacked, her best friend was murdered, and she wants blood. Out for revenge, the only one in her way is her sexy Alpha werewolf neighbor. With vengeance and bloodlust riding her hard, her life is never boring
1. Prolouge

**Guilty Pleasures**

**Prolouge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Summary**: Kagome's next door neighbor, is one of the sexiest men she has ever seen. And he's a werewolf, and on top of that, he's the alpha of one of the largest packs in the country. But, she's not normal either. Kin to things that go bump in the night, her life is... never boreing.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------Late Afternoon (Kagome)-------------------------**

Breathing in the pleasent cucumber melon bath fumes, I sighed deeply and tested the water with my foot. Being the right tempature for a nice hot soak in the tub to get rib of those aches and pains in the middle of my back and shoulders and to just relax for once in a long while. I stripped down in less then a minute and tossed the cloths at the other end of the bathroom.

Stepping into the water, I paused as I lowered myself into the water. The cold air contrasted sharply to the hot water. Being in the middle of winter, with the gas bills so high, it was usually cold in the small house. But the cold didn't bother me much, as long as it wasn't snowing or windy, or both, I'd be fine.

I could hear the gentle thump, thump of the load music my arrogent neighbor had on. I could even feel the music's vibrations too! An uneasy feeling started to form, but I ignored it. Ignoreing the noise completely, I lathered up my arms, neck and chest with body cleanser and enjoyed the feel of it against my bare skin.

Rinseing my arms and neck off of the suds, I grabbed the shampoo and poured a bit into my hands and lathered up my hair and worked it into every bit of my hair and on every strand. Dunking my head under the water, I wiggled my hands through my hair to free it from the shampoo and surfaced.

Running my hands over my eyes to get rid of the soap so it wouldn't get in my eyes and I ran my hands through my hair and reached for the hand towel. The nagging feeling was building in my stomach and I was ill at ease. Unforchanetly, I didn't know what was making me so nervous.

And I didn't want to risk looking around the room, no need to alert whoever, if there was anyone in the first place, near here, that I was on to them. I scrubbed my shoulder and glanced around while I was scrubbing it. Nothing, didn't think there would be anything in here in the first place.

Gingerly getting out of the tub cause the water was starting to cool, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around myself to keep the heat in and let the water out and turned on the lights, turning off the dim lamp light sitting over in the corner.

I pulled my hair out from under the towel and grabbed my brush and combed out the few tangles in it. Tieing it up at the base of my neck, I stretched and headed towards my little room. The darkness shadowed the room, but it didn't bother me. I was use to things that went bump in the night and I was part of the things as well.

I let the towel drop and reached for my lingerie I left on my bed before I went to the bathroom. I picked it up and when I started to pull the bra over my head, my instents took over and I realized what was making me so on edge. I wasn't alone.

Fighting with my bra, a fist came out of the shadows and hit me across my chin. My head snapped back with enough force to break a human's neck. Good thing for me, I was far from human. Dazed and disoriented, I straightened my neck and looked up in time to see another fist coming at me.

It connected with my cheek this time and everything went black. All I could feel was the pain in my face and then darkness consumed me completely, leaving me completely defenseless to my enemy.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N) **Hello, short I know, but next chapter will be longer. I hoped you liked it and it'll be a little while till I update it. Don't forget to review, and NO flames, please. See ya in the next chapter. Bye byes.


	2. Chapter one

**Guilty Pleasures**

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------Very Late at Night(Kagome)-------------------------**

All I could smell was blood. My blood. The cold air stung my flesh, and so did the cold floor. Unsure of where I was, or even if it was still the same day. I forced my eyes open, and they shut on their own. The floor under my back was cold and hard and I fought to stay awake. A muffled sound startled me back from falling into darkness once again. Blinking away the spots that clouded my vision, I rolled over onto my side and pushed against the wall with my hands.

Lifting my upper body from the floor, I turned my gaze and looked around me. I was still in my house, that much I was sure of. Someone cursed, and I knew that voice too, it was my cursed neighbor. A sicking snap came from behind me and a howl of pain. I shook my head and jumped up, to my some what unstable, feet. Braceing myself against the wall, I stood there for a moment so I could regain my balance. The room was spinning sickingly and I felt like I was about to lose my cookies.

A body slammed against the wall, a few inches from slamming into me, out of reflex, I jumped to the side. The body slid down the wall, leaving behind a train of blood, blood that was blackish blue. The stench of unwashed flesh hit my very sensitive nose and I _did_ lose my cookies then. Coughing, I wipped off my mouth and looked back at my neighbor who was leaning against the wall, panting, his eyes watching my every move. A little greatful for him saving my ass when I was out cold, I looked back at the dead man. Pinching my nose, so the reek coming from the smelly, dead guy wouldn't be so bad.

Pushing against the wall, he walked over to me in three short strides and was standing in front of me. I lowered my eyes and bowed my head, submitting to others was a pain in the ass, expecily, submitting to this jackass. He looked away from me and walked over to the body. I shuddered and left the room, unable to take the smell anymore. Stepping outside, the wind blew gently and the fresh air was a welcome to my poor nose. Blood was riding the air, the scent of it. Fresh blood at that. And it wasn't comeing from my house neither.

And I knew this blood too. Curseing loudly, I jumped away from my porch and ran towards the direction the scent was coming from. Ripping my bra off from my neck, when I was fighting with it, I managed to get it past my head, before I got punched. The cloth fell to the ground and I ran through the crunchy grass. Diving towards the bushes that surronded my small porch, I shifted into my other form. A medium sized redish brown dog leapt from the bushes, the same bush a naked women once was. But, I wasn't a normal dog, I wasn't even a wolf. Smaller then the wolf, and a little bit faster, I was a coyote. Being a coyote then a wolf had its good things, and major badies.

One good thing, I could hide more easily, and not many people took notice of an average looking dog. Also, the moon phases didn't affect me like wolves did. Being forced into the Change during a full moon would be such a pain in the ass. Bad thing, a wolf could easily kill me without even trying. Running at the fench that parted my yard from my best friend's yard, I dove at the bottom of the fench. Wiggleing under the hole that I dug a while back, I got out from under it in record time. At the cost of a patch of fur on my rear. Leaping up on the porch, I dove through the doggy door, a doggy door that I insteaded she put in.

The stench of rotting flesh met my nose this time, and it was a thousand times worse then when I was in human form. Momentaily blinded from the scent, it took me a few seconds to see the man looming over my best friend, Kelly. This one was a wolf, a new wolf at that. Anger and rage clouded my judgement as I lept at the man. Sinking my fangs into the side his throat, he was startled by me and whirled around when I ripped out my fangs and a nice part of his neck. It wasn't close enough to kill the bastard, I didn't even aim. His eyes were wide with either shock, or fear, or both, I couldn't tell which. A cold mask fell over his face as he ran at me.

Turning tail, I dove out of the doggy door, he just rammed into the door and it broke off its henges. Raceing towards the door, my nose tingled with the Changeing the person was going through. I dove at the fench and got out from under faster then before. It was supriseing at how fast you were when death was nipping, like a terrior, at you heels, literally. Flicking my ears foreward, I ran towards my house. A sudden yelp of pain sounded from behind me and I turned my head and saw my neighbor boreing down on the young wolf. Like my mother always say, watch were your going or you might get hurt. I slammed into the side wall of my house and fell on my side. Seeing stars, I got back to my feet and shook my head and watched as he punched the shit out of the young wolf.

I ran from my house and went under the fench, again, and ran back through the doggy door. Rushing over to Kelly, I sniffed here and there at her. Shifting back, I touched her cheek. I whipped my arm back as fast as I could and jumped away from her. The coldness from her clamly skin clung to my hand and I rubbed my hand to ward it off. Anger melted and was replaced by agony. Tears built in my eyes and I forced myself over to her and lifted her bloody form from the floor. She must have been dead for hours to be so cold. I sat down and craweled my one true best friend in my arms like a child.

Brushing her matted hair from her face, I could see three bloody welps running from her hair line to her cheek and her jaw, her throat was a mash of maggled flesh. The scent of the man was all over her and I knew that she must have been raped by the wolf outside. Fury consumed me, and I was blinded by my rage. I gently set her body on her couch and grabbed a blanket and draped it over her. Stalking towards the doorframe, I marched towards the bastard. He was pinned against the wall, laughing at his face as he shook the shit out of the bastard.

I walked toward him and slugged him across the jaw. His head snapped to the side from the blow and I readied for another one. Grabbing my arm, he pushed my away from the wolf. I clawed at his hand with my free hand, my eyes filled with flames, my hatred fueled by rage. If it killed me, I was gonna get my hands on his throat and rip his head off!

"Damnit, Kagome, calm down!" he shouted at me, I ignored him and managed to get my arm free. Diving at the wolf, I managed to rake my claws across his face, and ripped his right eye out. The wolf howled with pain and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me away from the wolf. I clawed at his arm, trying to break free. He let the wolf go and hit him across the head, to shut the fucker up, and to get better control of me. He pinned me against his chest, and I still fought against him. Only when I felt his teeth graze my shoulder I paused my attack and glanced at him.

He was mad, really mad. And so was I. "Damnit, Inuyasha, let me go all fucking ready, you son of a bitch!" I let lose a string of choice words that would make a sailor blush. Inuyasha wasn't affected by it at all. This time, he did bite me, drawing blood from my shoulder. I cursed loudly and struggled all the more. He snarled in my ear and I froze, my senses snapping back into gear, reining in my anger to realize the danger I was in. Not from the out cold wolf, but from the one pinning me to his chest. It was a magor insult if you didn't do what he told you. But, I wasn't pack, so he had no right to order me around like one of his lackys.

Taking a deep, calming breath, I started to count to ten, but only got to six when he let go of me and walked away from me and towards the wolf. Picking him up, he slung him over his shoulder and walked over to his large fancy home. Bastard. Showing off his money and shit like that, he was a true show offy jerk.

I turned my back on him and went back to Kelly's house. If there was one thing I knew better, it was leaving a dead body that smelt like almost fresh meat in an area filled with wolves more powerful than me, was a big no no. Not only that, but she was just like me. Both of us were from sister packs, my pack was wipped out long ago, when I was still a pup, her's was wipped out two years ago.

She came to me in search of help, but when she found me here, her packmates were all either dead or vanished for the area. So, like a loyal friend to a follow coyote, I took her under my wing and helped her get a small house. I felt violated myself, she was like a pup to me, a full grown pup, but a pup nonetheless. Reaching a hand out, I touched her cheek and sniffed back to tears. We were like two peas in a pod, and now... she's dead. And there's nothing I could do about it, but I will avenge her, no matter what it takes.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N)** Well, there's chapter one. I hoped you guys liked it, and remember, I did say I was gonna make this chapter longer didn't I? Don't forget the reviews and no flames please. Till the next chapter, ta tas.


	3. Chapter two

**Guilty Pleasures**

**Chapter II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------Still Late At Night(Kagome)-------------------------**

Pulling a sheet out of the closet, I wrapped it firmly around Kelly's limp form. Tears were blurring my vision, and I had to stop and wip my face off two or three times. The salt from the tears stung my cheek, it felt swollen and nasty feeling. The walking corpse sure did pack one hell of a punch. And it's been years since the last zombie sighting, I thought the last of the animators were all caught and killed. Guess not. Who knows, maybe a few servived and are training others to do that dirty work for them, hell I didn't have a clue, and I was planning on finding out who sent that bastard after me. The wolf, now that was a total different matter.

Muffled footsteps snapped me out of my thoughts, I wirled around, ready to fight off another dead guy, or a rouge wolf looking for a quick and easy meal. But it was only Inuyasha. Dropping my guard, I watched him with wiry eyes. He walked over to Kelly and reached a hand out to stroke her face. I grabbed his hand and growled at him, a stupid stunt, but I couldn't think of letting another _wolf_ touching her, after she's been so violated by another.

His eyes met mine and he nodded, seeming to understand what I wasn't saying. Surprisingly to me,1) he didn't kick my ass, 2) he didn't eat me like so many others would have if I would have even touched them, or even looked at them the wrong way and 3) he took a step away from her. I let his hand go and looked back at the form under the blanket. Bending down, I kissed the forehead under the sheets and turned and walked outside. Grabbing a shovel, I went into her favorite part in the tiny flower garden in her yard, the March flowers wouldn't come up for a few more months, and it would be nice to have them around to scent the air.

Pushing the shovel into the cold, hard ground, I scooped out a shovel full and set it to the side. I have a wooden coffen in my basement in case a friend of mine, who's a vampire, were to be caught out at day break. It happened sometimes, I finally broke down and had him get me a coffin, sometimes I think he onlys claims to be 'caught' out before day break. He was a sweety though, even though he was sorta pervyish.

After digging a large hole that would easily fit the coffin, poor guy, I was gonna have to get another to replace this one, poor me and my almost empty pockets. Unless you count the dust bunnies in my pockets. I went into my house and headed towards my basement. Opening the door that lead down to a pair of old stairs, I flipped the switch and jumped when the bulb blew, funny thing way, I replaced it last week. What a load of crap, three year warnety, my ass. Curseing my luck, I walked down the steps and headed towards the corner were the coffin sat.

Lifting up the lid, I looked in it to make sure sir Perish Vamp wasn't in there. Seeing it empty, I went into my room and grabbed a pillow and a few soft blankets. Lineing the coffin with the blankets, I set the pillow in it and flexed my shoulders, ready to pick it up.Grabbing it, I struggled not to drop the thing as I made my way upstairs. My bad knee close to giving out. I popped the little bastard out of place a few years back and it's still giving me problems.

Inuyasha was there, he took one look at me, noticing my more then likely, strained face and walked over and stole the coffin from me. Giving him a glare, I went back to Kelly's house and went into her room. Grabbing her favorite pair of cloths, I grabbed a hand towel and filled a bowl up full of water. After washing her body clean of blood and other liquids, I dressed her and went in search of Inuyasha and the coffin. He was waiting in the small kitchen, the coffin lid open.

Returning with Kelly's body cradled in my arms, I walked over to the coffin and gently placed her inside. Brushing away my tears, I kissed her cheek one last time and shut the coffin and sealed it. After she was buried in the ground, I wipped my face off and shook my head. This was no time to fall into the obyss of depression, I will morn her when I get my revenge for her.

Cleaning off my hands and I went into the back room and put away my shovel. I turned on him, but Inuyasha was gone. I cursed and went back to Kelly's grave and sat down next to it. I took a deep breath and stood up, time to get him to let me kill that wolf, after I get some answers from it first.

Trudgeing towards his house, I walked up the stairs and lifted my hand to pund on his door. It was thrust open, and Inuyasha's thrid in comond was there, glareing at me like he could eat me. And I wouldn't put it past him either, he probably would have eaten me too, if Inuyasha's second happened to walk by.

Spotting me, he waves at me and walked towards me, his stride was cocky and I nodded at him. The strange wolf was tied up in a chair, bond and gagged. He was sitting in the kitchen, and Inuyasha looked like he was close to ripping his face off. He'd have to get through me first, I wanted to rip his head off. I noticed blood covering the wolf's face and confusiong crossed my face. Suddenly, the door was slammed open, the bathroom door that is, and I almost jumped out of my skin.

Another one of Inuyasha's wolves, didn't know his name, was it something like Jackass? Yeah, that'll work. Jackass was a good nickname, wouldn't dare tell him that, and the scrowl he was giving me would have made the Devil piss his pants and run crying for his mama. Hmm, what an amuseing image. I must have smiled because he snarled at me and shouted at me. Inuyasha looked up, seeing why The Royal Jackass was curseing about. Seeing me, I made my face look blank and ... oh my god! The ass, he was tisking me, bastard.

"What is it?" he asked me. I pushed past the two wolves and went into the kitchen.

"I want to kill the bastard, he killed Kelly, I want to kill him." Inuyasha scrowled at me and glanced at the other wolf... Miroku I think. He nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder and started to push me away from the room. I yelled, shoved my heels into the floor, and refused to budge. An image of a stuborn jackass flashed in my mind, with Inuyasha's face and I smriked. Miroku sighed and plucked me off the floor and threw me over his shoulder. I gasped and struggled to kick his midsection. Miroku bounced me on his shoulder and I gasped.

"Put me down, damnit!" He smirked.

"And if I don't?" He challenged, as he continued to walk away from the room. I was pretty sure I was a sight.

_Grr! _"I don't want my face in your ass!" He laughed and set me down, I probably had smoke comeing out my ears, I was so pissed. He nodded at me and turned around and shut the door and locked it as well. Blinking, disbelief slammed into me, I knew he was a Rat Bastard, A.K.A. Inuyasha, but I never thought he would have one of his wolves carry me outside and lock the door behind me I could hear the blood pounding in my ears and turned away from his house and stalked over to mine.

Fine! I'll make the bastard pay. Marching up to the porch, I opened the door, and my long haired, golden tabby, fat tabby at that, hopped outside and basicly tried to become one with my leg. Rubbing against, and going between and purring like a motor.

I bent down and picked her up, she was such a sweety and I felt myself clamming down, which was a good thing. Considering I've pulled many, extremely stupid stunts in the last hour or so. If I didn't watch my back, I just might end up at The Royal Jackass's main course. Hopefully I'll give him indigestion. And hopefully, I won't get eaten.

**-------------------------Next Morning(Kagome)-------------------------**

Okay, last night was a pain in the ass, I totally almost got myself eaten by none other then the Rat Bastard, in a perverted type of way, and I felt like shit, and I was extremely pissed. Blow up into little Kagome bits pissed. Made reason's why I was so pissed you ask? Well, 1)couldn't sleep worth a damn 2) my cat was gone, she was probably upset with me over last night and 3) I was out of coffee and my brain is mush without coffee in the mornings. Let me give you the whole _fucking _whomper on what happened.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N:) **In the next chapter that is XP Thanks for reading so far, and don't forget the reviews! And if you wanna know what happened last night to Kagome, you'll just have to want and read. Byes! And Review


	4. Chapter three

**Guilty Pleasures**

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (dang)**

**(No Kids)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------(Kagome's 'Horrible' Night)-------------------------**

Stalking into my room, with Kirara in my arms, I stripped down to my flimsy bra and panties set and got into bed. I was too wired, too pissed to get to sleep. I still couldn't believe that he just kicked me out of the house, and I needed a cold press for my damn jaw. I bet in the morning it's gonna be an ugly purpleish blue. Kirara was purring like a car and I scrated behind her ear. She started to do that thing with the paws, stretching them, the claws coming out slightly, and then relaxing them. I flared my nostials, unable to clam my self down anymore. Felt like I was a ticking time bomb.

Getting up off the bed, I went into the kitchen and grabbed me a cold compress and filled it with ice from the freezer. Going back to my room, I layed back down on it and put the press on my face, nubbing my cheeks and lips, it felt gooood. I closed my eyes and sorta went into an odd state, not sleeping, but not awake.

Muffled footsteps snapped me awake jumping up, I threw the covers off me, forgetting that Kirara was sleeping on my stomach, on top of the covers. She woke with a start and yowled and dived off the bed and ran out of the room. I'll make it up to her later by feeding her some tuna, she loved tuna, so did I, but first, I needed to get ready to kill another zombie, yuck! Jumping up out of my bed, my foot got caught in the blanket and I feel flat on my already bruised face. Gasping for breath, I struggled to get my ankle free when a large hand grabbed my arm and yanked me up off the floor. Paniced, I was about to hit him when I caught a wift of his scent.

Groaning to myself, I shrugged out of his grip and yanked my foot free from the blanket. He leaned against the wall, like there wasn't a care in world, bastard. I pulled my blanket back on the bed and sat down on the chair next to my bed, he wouldn't like it too much if I were to stay standing, stupid wolf pack order... thing. I folded my arms across my chest. He used his shoulders to push away from the wall and strolled over to me and stood in front of me.

I had a sudden urge to give him a nice hard kick and give him a new pair of tonsils. Buuuut, I don't think he'll like that very much, nope, not at all. Remember, no get eaten for midnight snack... wait, what time is it anyways? Damn, I'm gonna have to put a clock in my room one of these days, gotta quit relying on the microwave.

"What do you want?" I asked, okay, growled. Hey, I couldn't help it, the Rat Bastard kicked me out of his house. And I was still sore over it, and yes, I do hold grudges. I still have a grudge on this one girl who tried to trip me, and tried to kick my cat. Needless to say, I gave her a broken nose and a black eye. Probably would have killed the damn human if it wasn't for Kelly makeing me back off.

Next day, the cops came along and I told them it was self-defense. I was put in jail for 'attacking a defenseless' girl, yeah a defenseless girl, my ass. The bitch had a knife and was planning on chopping up my cat to fed it to her dog, bitch. Next time I see the bitch, it's not gonna be a black eye and broken nose this time. Inuyasha got me off easy with just a warning, first good thing out of what? a millon bad things? Human's didn't care what happened to nonhumans. And humans usually don't have to keep an eye, or two, over their shoulder to make sure no one's tailing you, planning on eating you ass.

It must be easy for humans, but then again, I was glad I wasn't human. Humans fucking suck! The law force was shitty, my own words, the law force couldn't care less if you was nonhuman, hell, for all they cared we could just go killing each other off. But, humans aren't harashed all the time by stuck up wolves and their shit-head of an Alpha. Well... The Royal Jackass was worse then Inuyasha. But hey, he's not all the bad. Wait... what the fuck am I saying. He's a pigheaded bastard through and through. I looked up at him and he was giving me a funny look.

"'The Royal Bastard'? 'Shit-head of an Alpha'? Well, well, Kagome. I didn't know you were such a negitive person." Shit!! Did I say that out loud, ah fuck! I'm boned. I coughed nervously and he burst out laughing. Placeing both hands on either side of my body, on the arm rests, he leaded his face close to mine. I glimsped his honey colored eyes before I dropped my gaze to his left shoulder. He leaned his head close to my right ear and sniffed at my hair, his lips a hair's breath away from my ear.

"I wonder what other words you used to decribe me and my 'Royal Bastard' who is the Bastard in the first place." I was frozen stiff, I was both scared, and turned on. "Tell me Kagome," he breathed my name and I shuddered. "What do you think of me?" Why the hell was I turned on? Damnit! His left hand left the arm rest and traveled over my shoulder and explored the bare skin on my collar bone. His fingers left a burning trail of desire along my skin and I mentally kicked myself in the ass for being aroused by him. His fingers found my bra strap and traveled along it, brushing past the swell of my breasts. I twitched, realizeing that I was only wearing my underwear, fuck!

His hand gently cupped my breast before he lowered his head and nibbled on my ear lobe and nibbled along my jaw. I moaned and hated myself for moaning, but I couldn't stop it. His thumb rubbed againt the nipple before releaseing my breast, I almost whimpered from the loss, and both his hands travels to my back and unhooked the bra clip and let it fall to my lap, freeing my breasts to his heated touch and gaze. He gently paws at my aching breasts, his left hand traveled down along the flat plan of my stomach and cupped me between the legs. I gasped at the feelings as he rubbed his finger against me.

Part of me, a very tiny part of me, was telling me to escape, the other part of me begged me to stay and take what pleasures he was offering. With a flick of his wrist, he got past my panties and rubbed against the flesh, not penetrated, but enough to drive me crazy with need. His mouth left my shoulder and claimed my mouth, nibbleing on my bottom lip before thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I moaned again, meeting his tongue with my own. He sank two fingers into me, and I gasped and arched my back. Thrumbing against my inner walls, he kept that up till I was on the verge of coming. He pulled his hands away, I did whimper this time, before lifting me up into his arms and laying on the bed.

His body covering mine, I gasped and strained against him. He raised up and pulled his shirt off, revealing well formed and a hard chest. He moved down and hooked both fingers on my panties and tugged them off. Throwing them to the floor, he grabbed my hips and pulled them up off the bed, throwing my legs on his back as he bent his head, a sudden noise from outside snapped his attention away from my panting and horny body to the bedroom door. I heard the noise but didn't pay attention. That was till Inuyasha jumped off the bed and left me on it by myself. I stayed were I was, it took me a minute or two to get my mushed brain to put two thoughts together. The first one was, I almost let Inuyasha have sex with me, and I still wanted too.

The second one was, he just ditched me and I wasn't sure why. Standing up, I quickly grabbed my cloths, a fresh pair of undies and threw them on as fast as I could. My legs shaky, I left my room and went to find my cat. But first, I needed a long cold shower. Getting under the freezeing water, I swear the water on my nose was starting to freeze, before I hopped out and got dressed. There, the water turned me off. And I wanted blood, the bastard! I looked outside and saw that the sun was starting to rise. Tonight had to be the worst night of my life.

Deciding to go ahead and stay up, I went to my kitchen and turned the room upside down looking for coffee. Completely pissed that I was out, I looked around for Kirara, and still couldn't find her. Grr, don't tell me she got out and was eaten or stolen, if she was, I'm gonna be pissed and out for blood.

**-------------------------(End Of Her Story)-------------------------**

And now we come full circle! Didn't I tell you I had a horrible night? At least I found my cat though, turns out she was hiding up in a tree outside. Putting a bowl of tuna in front of her, she started to purr and munch on the food. Inuyasha has hell to pay, and I don't give a shit that he's stronger then me and what not, he's gonna pay for makeing a fool out of me!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N) **Well, there's another chapter down and still many to go. I hoped you liked it and if it's not too much to ask, can I get some more reviews per chapter? And if you didn't like it, then boo-hoo go cry in the corner for all I care, why the hell are ya reading the story if you don't like it? -mutters to self- 'Picky ass bastards' Ahem, a little off subject... It's not hard, all you have to do is click on the little button below and just say something simple, like 'good job' or what not. It'll only take a few seconds out of your life. I can't read minds people, I need to know what you think. And no flames, god I hate them little bastards! Bye bye.


	5. Chapter Four

**Guilty Pleasures**

**Chapter IV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Kelly**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------(Late in the Morning)-------------------------**

Sitting down at the table, I looked out the window and saw Inuyasha standing in front of a window in his livingroom. His back was to me and I was pretty sure he was talking to someone I couldn't see. I still haven't built up enough courage to go over and demand why he paid a visit to me last night. I have to say, yesterday had to be the worst night of my life. I spent the last hour or two bawling my eyes, three or four times, out over Kelly. And a few tears still managed to slip down my cheeks.

Standing up, I pushed away from the table and went to the bathroom. I had a pounding headache and there was a strange scent that kept on getting to me that blocked out everything else, and it made my head hurt even worse. It smelt strangely of rotting meat and... flowers? What the hell? Walking up to the sink below the medicine cabnit, I turned on the water and washed my face off. The cold water soothed my tired eyes and helped me wake up better. Opening the cabnit, I grabbed the aspirin bottle and took out two and popped them in my mouth and swallowed them.

I bent my head down and cupped my hands and let the water fill them and I took a drink. I sighed deeply as the cold liquid went down my sore throat. Placeing the bottle back, I shut the door and the face I saw in the mirror almost made me shit myself. Spinning around, I used my hands to prop myself on the sink to keep from falling on my ass, and more then likely, bashing my head on the wall in the process. It was Kelly, but then again, it wasn't.

Her skin was clammy, and chalky looking. Her body was covered in dirt, her hands were all shreaded up, mainly her fingers, it looked as if she dug her way out of her grave. Her eyes were shurken into her skull, and her face, oh god, the lower part of her face was covered in blood and gore as if she just recently fed on living flesh. What the...! Was that a finger in her hand? Her once lovely and cheerful face was covered in blood and dirt, and she has a Marygold stuck in her hair, odd. So that's why I smell just a hint of a flower. Disgusting! She opened her mouth and let out an unearthly scream, that hurt my ears, and raised her arms and came at me. I was frozen in place, till she screamed. Ducking, I dodged her reaching arms and backed up till my back hit the wall.

She turned around and screamed again and ran at me once more. Jumping out of the way, I used my left hand to push her to the side, her hands grabbed onto my arm and held on fast like it was a lifeline. I wasn't sure weither she was trying to knock me out, or just eat me. Judgeing by the way she was coming at me, I'd say eat me. That was confirmed, oh damnit to hell, when she sank her teeth into my forearm. I cried out and yanked my arm out of her hands and her mouth and she dove at me. Tripping her, I jumped over her body and landed in front of her.

Her hand came out and grabbed my ankle and I went down with a thud. Pulling my foot towards her mouth, I kicked at her and she lost the grip on my foot and I scrambled to my feet, almost tripping again in the process, and ran into the kitchen. Kirara was purring, that is, till I scooped her up into my arms and ran outside. Zombies will eat any living flesh that they can find, and I wasn't about to let Kelly eat my favorite animal on earth. Also, you can't turn into a zombie if your bitten by one. The only way is to bring them back from the grave by an animator. But even then, it's extremely difficult. They can still kill you with a bite or two, their mouths are so filthy from death, that you can die from diseases caused by the bite then the bite itself. And zombies need to feed every hour or so, or their flesh starts to rot off. Kelly's skin looked like it was starting to rot. Her right eye looked like it was about to pop out of her skull.

Setting Kirara on the ground, she yowled and shot up her favorite tree. I knew she would, making sure that she was out of anyone's reach, I turned around in time to see Kelly running at me again. Yelping, I dove to the side and rolled onto my knees. Lifting one up so my foot was on the ground, I stood up and watched her. She came at me again, and I jumped up and pushed her to the side, her flesh was digusting and it almost made me yack up my breakfast.

"Kelly!" I pleaded. All zombies gain their memorys of their life, but only for about a week, after that, they're mindless killing/eating machines. That was, if they weren't broken. It looks as if Kelly was beaten really bad, she was broken. If she did still have her memorys, the two of us would more then likely be chatting it up, then I'd have to put her back into her grave. I debated with my self for a few minutes._ I need to fight, _no run, yes I'll run. _No, no, stay and fight_. But it's Kelly, _no it's not._ _It's a zombie, so stay and fight..._ that's Kelly, run. Wait, if I run, she'll hurt others and try to eat them. _So? If you run, you won't have to kill her yourself, she's suffered one horrible death already._ No, I need to fight, she might eat a friend of mine. _Why not sec her on that bitch who tried to hurt Kirara and tried to trip you._ Hey... that's a good idea, but I can't. While I was agrueing with myself, my left foot would step back and then return. Run, step, fight, step, damnit!

Another scream kicked me out of my thoughts and I looked up in time to see the side of Kelly's face as she clamped her arms around my body and she bit into my neck. Crying out, I hit her in the chest, knocking her off of me and I turned around and ran away from her. She was hot on my heels. I threw a glance over my shoulder and saw that she was falling behind, but not enough for comfort. Almost tripping over a root that jutted out of the ground, Kelly didn't see it and she fell to the ground. Buying me enough time to change and vanish. Tearing at my cloths, I pulled them off as fast as I could and changed from woman to coyote.

It took me a few seconds to get my footing right and I turned and looked at her. Her gaze wasn't on me anymore, it was to the left. I glanced over and saw a family camper. My throat tried to pound out of my chest as Kelly got on her feet and ran towards the camper. I could hear a man's voice, a woman laughing, and a child laughing as well. _Fuck! _I was betting the little family in there had never met a hungry zombie on the prowl, damnit. I took off on all fours and managed to beat Kelly there and started to yip and bark at her to get her attention, it didn't work.

The voices ceased and a man poked his head out to see what was barking, I leaped at his head and snapped at him. He cused and fell backwards, just as Kelly swipped at his head. I didn't want the family to be wounded cause of my zombie-i-fied friend, so I leaped at her and closed my mouth around her throat and bit down hard, snapping her neck. She went limp and I threw up, the taste was vile and I was sick, not only for biting her, but for snapping her neck. The man came back with a rifle and fired it at me. It hit me in the rump and I yelped with pain and took off into the woods. And back to my house. Dragging my lower half in my yard, I collasped with agony and I was too tired to go on, or change back. My gaze traveled over to Kelly's yard, I saw the spot were she was buried, it was all torn up. Wood chips were strewn around the area, along with the fresh dirt and what not. I closed my eyes against the pain and welcomed the darkness.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N) **Hello, I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, been busy these past few weeks. I'll try to update sooner the next time. Thanks for the reviews and I guess that's all I have to say right now, later.


End file.
